George Wilson
George Wilson (1921–1999) is a comic book artist who illustrated several painted works used as comic covers for Gold Key Comics' series of Star Trek: The Original Series publications. ''Star Trek'' bibliography Gold Key Comics * Gold Key Comics: ** #10: "Sceptre of the Sun" (May 1971) ** #11: "The Brain Shockers" (August 1971) ** #12: "The Flight of the Buccaneer" (November 1971) ** #13: "Dark Traveler” (February 1972) ** #14: "The Enterprise Mutiny" (May 1972) ** #15: "Museum at the End of Time" (August 1972) ** #16: "Day of the Inquisitors" (November 1972) ** #17: "The Cosmic Cavemen” (February 1973) ** #18: "The Hijacked Planet" (May 1973) ** #19: "The Haunted Asteroid" (July 1973) ** #20: "A World Gone Mad" (September 1973) ** #21: "The Mummies of Heitius VII" (November 1973) ** #22: "Siege in Superspace" (January 1974) ** #23: " " (March 1974) ** #24: "The Trial of Captain Kirk" (May 1974) ** #25: "Dwarf Planet" (July 1974) ** #26: "The Perfect Dream" (September 1974) ** #27: "Ice Journey" (November 1974) ** #28: ”The Mimicking Menace” (January 1975) ** #29: "The Planet of No Return" (March 1975) ** #31: "The Final Truth" (July 1975) ** #33: " " (September 1975) ** #34: "The PsychoCrystals" (October 1975) ** #36: "A Bomb in Time" (March 1976) ** #37: "The Ghost Planet" (May 1976) ** #38: "One of Our Captains Is Missing!" (July 1976) ** #39: “Prophet of Peace” (August 1976) ** #40: "Furlough to Fury" (September 1976) ** #42: "World Against Time" (January 1977) ** #43: "World Beneath the Waves" (February 1977) ** #44: "Prince Traitor" (May 1977) ** #46: "Mr. Oracle" (August 1977) ** #47: "This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit" (September 1977) ** #48: "Murder on the Enterprise" (October 1977) ** #51: "Destination Annihilation" (March 1978) ** #53: "What Fools These Mortals Be" (July 1978) ** #57: "Spore of the Devil" (November 1978) Appendices Image gallery Cover gallery gold Key 10.jpg|" ". gold Key 11.jpg|"The Brain Shockers". gold Key 12.jpg|"The Flight of the Buccaneer". gold Key 13.jpg|"Dark Traveler". gold Key 14.jpg|"The Enterprise Mutiny". gold Key 15.jpg|"Museum at the End of Time". gold Key 16.jpg|"Day of the Inquisitors". cosmic Cavemen.jpg|"The Cosmic Cavemen". gold Key 18.jpg|"The Hijacked Planet". gold Key 19.jpg|"The Haunted Asteroid". gold Key 20.jpg|"A World Gone Mad". gold Key 21.jpg|"The Mummies of Heitius VII". gold Key 22.jpg|"Siege in Superspace". gold Key 23.jpg|" ". gold Key 24.jpg|"The Trial of Captain Kirk". gold Key 25.jpg|"Dwarf Planet". gold Key 26.jpg|"The Perfect Dream". gold Key 27.jpg|"Ice Journey". gold Key 28.jpg|”The Mimicking Menace". gold Key 29.jpg|"The Planet of No Return" gold Key 31.jpg|"The Final Truth". gold Key 33.jpg|" ". gold Key 34.jpg|"The PsychoCrystals". gold Key 36.jpg|"A Bomb in Time". gold Key 37.jpg|"The Ghost Planet". gold Key 38.jpg|"One of Our Captains Is Missing!". gold Key 39.jpg|“Prophet of Peace". gold Key 40.jpg|"Furlough to Fury". gold Key 42.jpg|"World Against Time". gold Key 43.jpg|"World Beneath the Waves". gold Key 44.jpg|"Prince Traitor". gold Key 46.jpg|"Mr. Oracle". gold Key 47.jpg|"This Tree Bears Bitter Fruit". gold Key 48.jpg|"Murder on the Enterprise". gold Key 51.jpg|"Destination Annihilation". gold Key 53.jpg|"What Fools These Mortals Be". gold Key 57.jpg|"Spore of the Devil". Other images aaraka.jpg|Stoy Aaraka. gk39alien.jpg|Depiction of the alien purported to have programmed Bleikoff. gk39.jpg|James T. Kirk and Spock recover the Bleikoff stasis pod. gK47landing party.jpg|''Enterprise'' Landing party. crewGK57.jpg|The crew. huntGK29.jpg|Hunt. jTKGK28.jpg|James T. Kirk. jtkGK29.jpg|James T. Kirk. jTKduplGK28.jpg|Kirk's duplicate. phasGK28.jpg|Type-2 phaser pistol in use aboard Shuttlecraft Galileo II (NCC-1701/1). randGK29.jpg|Janice Rand. spocGK28.jpg|Spock. volcGK28.jpg|A volcano. zhyopha.jpg|Zhyopha. zhyopha's familiars.jpg|Zhyopha's familiars. vrunon.jpg|Vrunon. External links * * George Wilson article at the Lambiek Comiclopedia. * George Wilson article at the Dangerous Minds blog. * George Wilson article at the Who's Out There? blog. category:comic book artists category:cover artists